


À perte de vue, les ténèbres

by Zeegzag



Category: Klonoa (Games)
Genre: Gen, Tranche de vie, pre-game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Après la défaite de leurs troupes contre les autres esprits de Phantomile, Joka fait le point.
Kudos: 1





	À perte de vue, les ténèbres

_Dixième jour de notre exil…_

Un journal ouvert devant lui, une plume dans une main, Joka s'est installé près du mur d'enceinte de ce qui incarne leur château. Une bâtisse bien trop grande, aux formes inquiétantes donnant l'impression qu'elle a souffert de tortures terribles.

Il a beau travailler depuis un sacré bout de temps pour l'esprit des Ténèbres et des Cauchemars, il ne se fera sans doute jamais aux goûts plus que douteux de son maître en matière d'architecture. Le lieu semble comme habité par la vie, une vie maudite. Ses fenêtres rappellent autant de bouches grandes ouvertes, prêtes à hurler leur souffrance et leur désespoir à la face du monde.

_Les premiers jours, la colère de sa Seigneurie a été terrible. Même moi, je dois avouer que j'ai préféré m'en tenir éloigné le plus loin possible, des fois qu'il lui viendrait l'idée de passer ses nerfs sur moi._

Un soupir lui échappe. Le souvenir de ces jours terribles, où ce monde n'était que menaces et cris furieux, continue de le faire trembler. Leurs troupes n'en menaient pas tellement large elles non plus et, comme lui, la plupart ont préféré se terrer dans leurs quartiers, ou aller se trouver un coin éloigné où attendre que la tempête passe. Et quand la chose s'était finalement produite, le silence qui devait la remplacer était si terrible qu'il vous glaçait jusqu'au plus profond de votre être.

_Perdre cette bataille alors que nous étions si près du but l'a particulièrement affecté. Mais je crois que ce qui l'a rendu le plus enragé, c'est bien que nos ennemis osent nous sceller ici, loin de Phantomile. Être chassé de ce monde a été la goutte d'eau de trop, je crois…_

La goutte d'eau qui n'a pas fait déborder un simple vase, mais a plutôt permis à une digue de céder. Son maître vivait déjà mal le fait que ce monde n'ait eu de cesse de le rejeter, lui et tout ce qu'il incarne, mais alors qu'en plus celui-ci se permette de le chasser… vraiment… Joka ne sait pas bien ce qu'il leur prépare, mais sur ce coup-là, leurs ennemis ont réveillé un monstre dont ils n'ont pas idée de la dangerosité.

 _Après ça, mon maître_ _a disparu pendant plusieurs jours. Je ne me suis pas tellement inquiété – nous sommes dans les Ténèbres, après tout, et ceux-ci sont sa propriété. Il était donc peu probable qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit – et au vu de son humeur, je n'étais pas non plus pressé de le_ _voir revenir. Et puis j'ai fini par trouver le temps long. Il faut dire que nos troupes n'ont pas vraiment inventé l'eau chaude, alors dénicher dans leurs rangs une compagnie qui soit un tant soit peu intéressante, ça tient clairement du miracle !_

Et en parlant de leurs troupes, il peut voir deux Moo un peu plus loin, qui se sont approchés d'une drôle de plante. Presque rien ne pousse ici et le ciel, constitué de ténèbres, n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus propice à la vie. La plante en question est d'ailleurs toute rabougrie. Un bulbe grisâtre dont la tige n'est pas assez forte pour la soutenir.

Trempant sa plume dans l'encrier près de lui, Joka poursuit :

 _Malheureusement pour moi, quand il_ _a fini par_ _remontrer le bout de son nez, il_ _a aussitôt été_ _s'enfermer dans ses appartements et n'en est pas ressorti depuis._

Et ça fait maintenant trois jours que ça dure – en tout cas, cela fait hypothétiquement trois jours, vu qu'en ce monde, le passage du temps est inexistant. Il est toutefois certain que les aiguilles de la grosse horloge qui se dresse dans le salon de l'aile Est ont fait six fois le tour du cadran – ce qui équivaudrait bel et bien au passage de trois nouveaux jours. Et si pour le moment, il s'attache encore à ce genre de détails insignifiant, il devine que plus le temps va passer, moins il se souciera de compter les jours et plus il se contentera de vaquer à ses occupations sans se soucier de savoir combien de minutes, heures, sinon plus, se sont écoulées entre chacune de ses actions.

Relevant les yeux sur les Moo, il découvre que ceux-ci, après avoir asticoté la plante, sont maintenant en mauvaise posture. Produit des cauchemars de son maître, celle-ci, énervée d'être dérangée par ces deux imbéciles, a gagné en volume. Son bulbe, qui les surplombe à présent, s'est paré de crocs dégoulinants de baves. Il fond sur l'un des Moo, qu'il gobe tout rond, ou presque, car ses pieds en dépassent encore et battent follement l'air.

 _Pour ne rien arranger, notre prison n'est pas franchement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une destination de rêve. Autant dire qu'on va s'ennuyer ferme, ici, que ça va être long et qu'on aura de la chance si on ne tourne pas complètement dingues_ _avant d'avoir trouvé comment nous en échapper._

Le seul point positif qu'il y voit est, qu'au moins, ça va leur laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à leur revanche. Mais même ça, ça ne risque pas de les tenir occupés plus de quelques années… une ou deux décennies, dans le meilleur des cas. Et eux, ils sont bien là pour un siècle ou deux, sinon plus si leur malchance décide de se poursuivre.

Relevant les yeux en direction des Moo, il peut voir que celui qui reste est venu en aide à son compagnon. Ou plutôt… tente de lui venir en aide, car s'il lui a attrapé les pieds, la plante, elle, le fait voler de droite et à gauche, rendant ses efforts plus que vains.

_Quant à moi, tous ces idiots de Moo me tapent déjà sur le système ! Ce matin, j'en ai même retrouvé un à traîner dans ma chambre sans ma permission. Je lui ai botté les fesses et ai prévenu que les prochains subiraient un sort encore plus terrible, mais ils sont tellement bêtes qu'ils auront tout oublié d'ici quelques jours._

Un nouveau soupir lui échappe. Un peu plus loin, la plante a finalement recraché son captif, qui s'enfuit à présent à toutes pattes en compagnie de son semblable. Elle semble néanmoins encore de mauvais poil, comme en témoigne la façon dont elle fait claquer ses mâchoires. Et au vu de la taille de ses crocs, Joka prend note de regarder où il marche, à l'avenir – n'ayant aucune envie d'être gobé tout rond parce qu'il aura commis l'erreur de la piétiner, elle ou une autre, sans y faire attention…

— JOKA !

Ses oreilles se redressant bien droit sur son crâne, Joka lève les yeux en direction des fortifications. Il ne pensait pas la réentendre si tôt, mais il s'agit bien de la voix de son maître. Et à en croire son ton, celui-ci n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur…

— Enfin, j'ai l'habitude, ricane-t-il, tout en plongeant de nouveau sa plume dans son encrier et de terminer :

 _Mais du moment que je suis à ses côtés,_ _alors je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose d'autre._

Après avoir laissé son regard s'attarder sur cette dernière phrase, il referme finalement son journal. Dans le lointain, la voix de son maître s'élève encore, impatiente, et il se remet sur pieds. Son sourire, lui, se fait plus large et c'est d'un ton presque trop enjoué qu'il répond :

— J'arrive, seigneur Ghadius ~ !


End file.
